The Long Road
by melinda08
Summary: Alternate ending to Wedding Bell Blues. Rebecca gets a chance to talk to Robin after leaving him at the altar.  R/R


Rebecca couldn't believe it. She let Robin go after he confessed that he had six million dollars. What in the world was wrong with her? After everything that they'd been through she would let everything end like this. Did she love him or not? She was so confused. Maybe she was marrying him for the money, maybe she wasn't, but all she knew was when she was standing there in front of her friends especially Sam everything became all mixed up. Oh why did she ever have to let Sam in her apartment to begin with? If they hadn't talked then none of this would have happened. Sam. She had to talk to him. He would know what to do. He always did. Funny the one man she knew she loved she could never be with.

"Sam, can I see you for a minute?" Rebecca called out, still clad in her wedding dress. She was still in Sam's office, where Robin had left her only minutes before.

"Sure sweetheart. I'll be right there." A minute later he knocked then entered. "Oh Rebecca, you're such a mess. A good looking mess, but a mess."

"Thanks a lot Sam. Tell me something I don 't know."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. You stuck to your convictions even if it cost you a few bucks…"

"Six million dollars is not a few bucks," Rebecca pointed out.

"Okay so it cost you a lot of bucks. But the important thing is that you can look yourself in the mirror. You did the right thing. And in the morning you'll feel a lot better," Sam said.

"No, I don't think I will."

"What are you saying?"

"I think I made a big mistake. "

"Oh Rebecca, I think it's the money talking. You don't mean it. You said so yourself that you don't love the guy."

"But I was wrong. I just got a case of cold feet. Certainly that's happened to you before. Didn't you and Diane have second thoughts on your wedding day?" she asked, recalling the stories that had been told to her over the years.

"Yes but that was different. We both knew that we loved each other but we wanted different things from life. You came crying to me saying that you didn't love Robin for crying out loud. I think that ought to tell you something," Sam pointed out.

"Sam, maybe I just didn't think I was good enough for Robin. I thought it was about the money but I loved him when he was in prison. I've had a little bit of time to think about what life will be like without him and I can honestly say that I don't think that I can go on without him."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Oh yes Sam! For the first time in my life I've had a man come along and sweep me off my feet. He makes me feel special, and I can hardly wait to see him again. He brings out a side of me that I never thought existed. I know now that I love him. Please don't try to talk me out of this. I want him back and I'm going after him. Please Sam, I need your support more than ever," Rebecca pleaded with him.

Sam looked at her. This was one of those times where against his better judgement he would support his friend, because that's what friends did. And besides, he still had lingering feelings for Rebecca and he knew that now was the time he needed to set those aside in order to be the kind of friend she needed.

"Okay sweetheart, you go get him. If that's what you want then I'm happy for you." He picked up the phone as she leaned in to hug him.

00000

At first his cell phone just rang and rang before going to voice mail. He was mad at her. Still she had to keep trying. After about ten times finally Robin picked up.

"Hello Rebecca," he said curtly. "What do you want?"

This was harder than she thought it would be. "Robin… can we talk? I mean can you come back to my apartment? I think we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't see where we have that much to talk about."

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be but if you ever loved me than you'll do this for me. For us," she pleaded.

"That's not fair. You know how I feel about you," Robin argued.

"And you don't know how I feel about you. That's the problem. That's what we need to talk about. Please," Rebecca said.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll meet you back there in an hour."

"Thank you," she hung up the phone.

An hour later she had changed clothes when Robin appeared. Nervously she ran to the door and greeted him.

"Hi Robin," she said, her calm voice betraying her nerves.

"Hello Rebecca."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks."

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you here."

"I am a little curious."

She took a deep breath. "Robin I lied to you."

He looked at her.

"I lied to you when I said that I didn't love you. The fact is that I didn 't love myself enough to be married to you. I thought I was only marrying you for your money when the truth is that I couldn't believe that a multi-millionare would marry someone like me. All my life I've messed up everything I've touched and this relationship was no different. I just got scared and became confused that I was as shallow as everyone says I am. But it is you I want, it has always been you. I hope you can see that. I don't expect you to believe me but I just didn't want us to end things this way."

Robin thought about things for a minute. "Rebecca it is I who should be asking for your forgiveness. I have done so many things to hurt you and cause you to not trust me. I am lucky to have you and am lucky to be your sweet baby." He smiled then leaned forward to kiss her. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well you have your jet don't you?"

"Of course."

"And I have my dress."

Robin's eyes lit up and they said in unison: "Las Vegas."

So they headed to a wedding chapel where Rebecca turned to Robin.

"I, Rebecca Howe, take you, Robin Colcord, to be my husband, my partner, and my best friend. I will cherish you for always, nurture you in the good times, and stand by you in the bad times. I have seen you in the worst of times and believed in you in the best of times, and I will love you for the rest of my days."

"I, Robin Colcord, take you, Rebecca Howe, to be my wife, my mate, and my best friend. I will honor you with my ways, grow old with you, , give you my fidelity, strength and honesty, and will hold your hand throughout the ages."

As Robin turned to kiss his new bride, they both realized how lucky they were to have found each other. They might have taken the long road, but they made it, and that was all that mattered.

The end


End file.
